


5 Times First Times Steve and Bucky Shared + Their Last

by ohstars



Series: 'Til the End of the Line [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, can be read by itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars
Summary: Over the years, Steve and Bucky have shared many firsts with one another. First time seeing the ocean, first kiss, first date, and many, many first times.The following series is a 5+1 exploring the many first times Steve and Bucky shared, and their last.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 'Til the End of the Line [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/460339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set within my rewrite of their story, but it's really one-shots. So you don't need to know much more than that, but I will be letting you know where each particular scene starts off. 
> 
> Chapter One: The First Time is set in 1936, or Chapter Nine of Our Beginning
> 
> (but after writing this and posting it to Wattpad, I consulted my printed copy of the book and realized that I had already done a fade-to-black first time scene in I believe Chapter Ten of Our Beginning. So there's now two. Oh well.)

**1936**

Steve paced his room, waiting for Bucky to come home. He’d had a long shift at the hospital, one he didn’t really want to go to in the first place, and Bucky should be home any minute. 

Sarah knocked on the door. “Steve? You okay?” 

“Yeah, Ma, I’m fine,” Steve sighed as he opened the door. 

“Really? My floor would say otherwise,” Sarah said, hands on her hips. 

Steve blushed as he sat down on his bed. “Just waiting for Buck, s’all.” 

Sarah leaned against the doorframe. “It’s getting late, though. Are you sure he’ll come over--” Sarah laughed as she shook her head. “Of course he’s coming over,” she said. 

“We had plans,” Steve said. “We’re supposed to meet up with these friends of his from work.” 

“Well I have an early shift tomorrow morning so if you come home late…”

“We’ll be quiet. I swear.”

Sarah smiled. “Good. I have dinner ready, if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks Ma,” Steve said. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the apartment. “Something smells good,” Bucky called as he walked down the hall. He stopped to kiss Sarah on her cheek. “What’re we talkin’ about?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just our plans for the night.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Plans?” 

“With your friends?” Steve emphasized, fidgeting in his seat.

“Oh, right.” Bucky laughed. “We should get going soon. They’re probably at the diner already.” 

Steve grabbed his hat and stood up. “We’ll be back later, Ma.” Steve moved to kiss her on the cheek. 

Sarah squeezed his arm. “You two be safe, now. And again--”

“We’ll be quiet. Promise.” Steve pushed Bucky down the hall. “Come on before she forces us to eat something.” 

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “What? You don’t want to spend our anniversary with your mother?” he whispered as they walked out the door. 

Steve blushed, shutting the front door with a click. “Could you say that any louder?” 

Bucky shrugged. “What can I say? I like to live on the edge,” he said as he started up the stairs. 

Steve paused. “Did you forget something?” 

“Nope.” Bucky walked up the stairs, toward his parents’ place. 

“Then why are--”

“Rooftop, pal.” 

Steve grinned as he jogged up the stairs, following Bucky all the way to the rooftop. “I thought you wanted to get pizza?” 

“Nah,” Bucky said as he opened the door to the roof. “I figured this made more sense for tonight.”

Walking out onto the rooftop, Steve couldn’t help but gasp. “Buck,” he whispered. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Too much?” 

“No, I… Wow.” On the roof, Bucky had a huge pillow fort spread out for them. So many pillows and blankets that Steve wasn’t entirely sure where Bucky got them all from. “How…”

“Don’t ask. C’mon, let’s eat.” 

After far too much pizza and a couple of beers each, Steve and Bucky found themselves laying among the pillows and blankets, hand in hand. “This is wonderful,” Steve whispered. 

Bucky laughed and squeezed Steve’s hand. “Happy anniversary, Stevie.” 

“Happy anniversary, Buck,” Steve said. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” 

They turned to one another, shoulder to shoulder, and their noses nearly brushing. Steve could feel the magic bubbling through them as they laid beneath the stars. He wanted nothing more than to close the limited space between them and kiss Bucky until the sun rose, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bucky’s. 

It was the perfect moment between them. 

Until Bucky said this: “And to think, we’re only here because you can’t pleasure yourself without killing yourself.”

Steve groaned, covering his eyes with his other arm. “Bucky!” 

Bucky laughed as he rolled onto his side, pulling Steve in close. “It’s cute,” he said.

“No, it’s embarrassing.” 

“Well I’m grateful for it,” Bucky said as he brushed his nose against Steve’s jaw. He pressed a kiss to the skin beneath Steve’s ear. 

Steve took a deep breath. “I am too,” he mumbled. 

Bucky chuckled as he kissed Steve's neck. “Good.” 

“That feels nice,” Steve whispered. 

“Does it? How about this?” Bucky moved to nibble at Steve’s pressure point, soothing it over with gentle, yet firm kisses that made Steve’s heart skip a beat. 

Steve pressed his lips together, suppressing a groan that threatened to spill into the night sky. 

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Bucky whispered as he pulled away. “We’re all alone up here and no one is going to interrupt us. It’s just the two of us, safe and sound.” 

“How can you be sure?” Steve threaded his hand through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned, biting his lip. “Trust me sugar.”

Steve sucked in a breath. 

“What?” Bucky whispered, dropping a kiss on Steve’s jaw. 

“I love you,” Steve said. He moved his hand to cup Bucky’s cheek, thumb rubbing against the stubble. 

Bucky grinned as he kissed Steve, a simple press of their lips that had Steve feeling fireworks. “I love you, too,” Bucky said against Steve’s lips. 

And as they kissed, Steve never felt closer to Bucky. 

Bucky shifted, kneeling over Steve with his arms bracketing around Steve’s head. “You’re so perfect,” Bucky whispered, as a hand traveled from Steve’s hair to cradle his neck. “So perfect.” 

Steve laughed as he kissed Bucky, tugging him as close as possible. “You goin’ to keep talking or show me what you can do, Barnes?” 

“Show you what I can do?” Bucky pulled away, brows furrowed. “Stevie, are you sure?” 

“Yeah? It’s been a year, Buck. And there’s no one I’d rather do this with,” Steve said as he trailed his hands down Bucky’s chest. Carefully, he started to unbutton Bucky’s shirt, slow and determined. 

Bucky watched, jaw slack and eyes wide with adoration and lust. “Stevie…” 

Steve grinned. “Yes?” He unbuttoned the last button and tugged the shirt free from Bucky’s slacks. He ran his hands up Bucky’s chest, over the undershirt, and up to rest around Bucky’s neck. Steve leaned up to kiss him, soft but deep and a tad sloppy. 

“How’d I get so lucky with you?” Bucky gasped as he kissed down Steve’s neck. He shrugged off his shirt and pulled his undershirt over his head. 

“Eh, what can I say? You’ve grown on me.” 

Bucky paused and pulled back. “You’re such a punk.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he sat up to peel off his own shirts. Then he pulled Bucky closer, chest to chest. It wasn’t the first time, but the feelings were still there. Feeling Bucky’s chest against his own, the powerful thump of his heart, and the way Bucky’s hands were traveling up and down his back… Steve felt overwhelmed with passion and love for his best friend. 

Before they knew it, they discarded their slacks and pants. Bucky kissed down Steve’s chest, hands traveling even farther. 

“Buck,” Steve moaned. “Please.” 

“What?” Bucky smirked as he situated himself over Steve’s abdomen, kissing the spot just above his navel. 

Steve squirmed, gasping for air. “I need it.” 

Bucky placed a kiss below his navel, breath tickling Steve’s burning skin. “You sure about that?” 

“Buck,” Steve whined, back arching. 

“Relax, Stevie. I got this.” Bucky shook his head as he reached behind him to grab the slick from beneath a pile of blankets. 

Steve raised an eyebrow as he sat up on his elbows. “Did you plan this?” 

Bucky shrugged. “I planned for something to happen, sure. But I didn’t think you’d want to go all the way.” He surged forward to capture Steve’s lips against his, helping him lay back down. “Let me,” he practically moaned as their groins touched for the first time that evening. 

“Yeah, okay,” Steve squeaked, gulping for air as his chest rose drastically. 

They stayed like that for some time, just grinding languidly against one another as the air turned muggy around them. It clung to their skin, teasing them with the thrill of being caught and the safety of anonymity among the stars. Steve couldn’t even focus on the sweat sealing their skin together, not with the feeling of Bucky moving against him.

“Buck, c’mon,” Steve sighed against Bucky’s jaw. 

Bucky nodded, drunk on lust and the sight of Steve’s blush traveling down his chest in the most delectable way. He wanted to spend hours tasting his skin, savoring every kiss and lick Steve would let him place upon his body. It’s the way Steve arched into Bucky, his ribs protruding from beneath his paper thin skin and the way his stomach rose with every breath; a beautiful rhythm that hypnotized Bucky, begging him to take his time and explore. 

But they were both impatient. 

He knelt down between Steve’s legs, breathing in Steve’s most natural scent and moaning as he kissed where Steve needed him most. 

Without thinking, Steve’s hands found their way to Bucky’s thick hair, tugging him closer to his cock. “God, Buck,” he moaned. 

Bucky laughed as he let Steve guide him onto his cock, eyes fluttering shut as Steve’s weight hit his tongue. He wasn’t the biggest Bucky had ever had, but he wasn’t the smallest either (which frankly, Steve didn’t believe for a second). Bucky let himself enjoy the moment, working Steve to the edge before he pulled away with a kiss to Steve’s tip. 

“Buck!” Steve whined. 

“Babydoll, I gotta get myself ready if you’re serious about doing this,” Bucky said as he dipped his fingers in the slick. 

Steve nodded, trying to catch his breath. “Right.” 

Bucky reached behind himself and slipped a finger inside with a grunt. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, running his hands up and down Bucky’s back. 

“Yeah,” he grunted, rocking against Steve’s thigh. “‘M good.” Bucky kissed Steve again, slower this time as he added another finger a little quicker than he should have. 

But it was too much for Steve, too long to wait. Instead of reaching his climax, Steve went soft the longer they kissed. They didn’t notice at first, too busy prolonging their kiss as Bucky focused on stretching himself out. 

“Okay I’m ready--” Bucky stops as he looks down, noticing Steve’s lack of interest. 

Steve winced as he threw an arm back over his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Buck.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek. “Hey, no worries. We can try again later--”

“But tonight was perfect,” Steve whined. 

“There will be other perfect nights,” Bucky said as he wiped his fingers on a blanket. 

Steve let his arm drop and looked up at Bucky with watery blue eyes. “I don’t want other nights. I want you now, Buck.”

Bucky bit his lip. While Steve may have gone soft, Bucky was still as hard as could be. One touch and he’d be off like a rocket. He wanted nothing more than to share that experience with Steve though; his beautiful, wonderful Stevie. “Well if you really want to go this extra step tonight, we can? But…”

“But I thought you didn’t like to give?” 

“I never said that,” Bucky said as he shifted to leaning on one arm. 

Steve watched as Bucky’s arm flexed, his bicep shifting with his weight. His breath caught in his throat and for a second, he thought he’d be back in the game. 

Bucky nipped at Steve’s collarbone. “I just thought it’d be better for you if I was on the receiving end.”

That caused Steve to pause. He pushed Bucky away, brows furrowed. “Because you think you’ll break me?” 

“No, no, not at all,” Bucky said as he ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “I just know you don’t like to just take things.” 

Steve smirked. “Yeah, okay. But you know I’d take anything you have to give me. Especially this.” He bit his lip and looked down, where Bucky’s leaking cock was pressed against his thigh. “We should really take care of that, either way. Looks painful.” 

Bucky groans as he grinds into Steve. “Are you sure you want our first time to be on the receiving end? Cause you know I don’t mind taking the lead, but I know this is special--” 

“Buck, c’mon. I want this. Please?” 

“You’re so whiny when you’re turned on.” Bucky laughed as he stole a kiss. 

They moved so Steve was on his stomach, head resting on his arms and hugging a pillow close. Bucky was gentle, taking his time to truly appreciate the sight before him: Steve laid out before him, stretched on Bucky’s fingers, and his skin glistening under the starlight, flushed with passion. He had to remind himself that his mother was downstairs, with his siblings and father, and any of them could walk out onto the roof at any moment to stop himself from cumming right then and there. 

Steve moaned, pushing back against Bucky’s hands. “Feels so good,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, crowding over Steve so he could whisper in his ear. “And how about this?” Bucky angled his fingers, curling them just so to press against that special spot inside of Steve. 

And just like that, Steve was back in the game. 

He groaned into the pillow, biting at the fabric as he ground onto Bucky’s hand. “God, yes,” he moaned. 

Bucky smirked. “Told ya.” 

“Shut up, you jerk- Ah!” Steve moaned again as Bucky pressed against that spot again. “Buck, I need you. Please, please, I need you.” 

“I’ve got you doll. I’ve got you.” Bucky pulled out his hand and slicked up his cock, taking a deep breath as he moved into position. He settled against Steve, pressing against his back. “You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?” 

Steve nodded, leaning back to kiss at Bucky’s jaw. “Yes, I will.” He pushes his ass back against Bucky. “Please?” 

Bucky took a shaky breath as he lined up his cock at Steve’s entrance. Slowly, he pressed forward, inching his way into Steve. 

Time seemed to still as they became one for the first time. They took their time, focusing on the gentle drag of Bucky pushing deeper into Steve. And then once he had bottomed out, Bucky clenched his fists and pressed his lips against Steve’s neck. “Oh my god, Stevie. Ain’t never felt something this good,” he mumbled, hips begging to move. 

Steve nodded, biting at his lip. “Buck, baby,” he moaned. 

“You okay?” Bucky kissed up Steve’s neck, until his lips brushed Steve’s ear. 

“So good,” Steve gasped. “So, so good.”

Bucky hummed as he pulled back out, enjoying the little noises Steve made as he moved. 

They move against each other in silence, the sounds of the world falling away. It was everything Steve dreamed it would be and more. Then and there, he decided, there was no better feeling than being with Bucky, no matter the danger it’d cause them. 

“This okay?” Bucky asked as he sped up, going deeper than before. He shifted his angle and gave a strong thrust upward, gracing that spot inside of Steve. 

Steve grunted, nodding fast. “Fuck, yes, again.” 

Bucky smirked as he sat up, kneeling behind Steve, and grabbed Steve’s hips. He was careful in his grip, firm but not bruising, as he searched for that spot again and again. 

They found a rhythm, with Steve pushing back against Bucky with the help of Bucky’s grip, and Bucky doing everything in his power not to drill into Steve. It was the perfect pace for them in this very moment and Steve hoped it’d never end. 

A familiar warmth began to build in his abdomen, his cock bouncing with every thrust. Steve squeezed the pillow, wanting to reach down and touch himself but he didn’t want this to end so soon. 

Except Bucky was having a hard time holding on. His thrusts grew sloppy and his breathing quick. “Stevie, babydoll, I gotta--”

“Yeah, me too,” Steve gasped, breath nearly wheezing. 

Bucky switched pace again, slower but deep enough to hit that spot every time. It had Steve moaning against the pillow, eyes screwed shut as he inched closer and closer--

Steve came with a shout of Bucky’s name, spilling onto the blanket beneath them. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky whispered as he followed, shoving himself deep into Steve. He held Steve close, back to chest, and worked them through their release. “I love you,” Bucky said as he rolled them over to the side, pressing open mouthed kisses along Steve’s shoulder. 

“Love you too,” Steve gasped, breathing shallow.

Bucky sat up, still buried inside Steve. “You’re not going to die on me, right?” He pressed a hand to Steve’s chest, listening to the rattle Steve’s lungs made with every breath. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, I just… need to catch my breath,” he said. 

“Yeah, cause you did so well last time.” 

Steve groaned as he swatted at Bucky’s arm. “Stop. Get me a blanket. I’m cold.” 

Bucky just smiled as he pulled out to grab a blanket and drape it over the both of them. “You aren’t gonna fall asleep on me, right?”

“No,” Steve said with a yawn as he curled up against Bucky and the pillow. 

“Happy anniversary, Stevie,” Bucky whispered as he kissed Steve. 

Steve hummed. “Happy anniversary.” 


	2. 2.) Promises Unbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1944, this chapter explores the first time Steve and Bucky had with Steve's new body. It's set in chapter sixteen of Our Beginning.

**1944**

Steve looked over the maps with caution. He wasn’t sure about their next mission. Phillips wanted them to go to a Nazi base, where he believed Hydra was trying to relocate to since Steve and the Howlies had begun taking down their bases. 

“You alright?” Bucky asked as he walked into the tent. They’d only been at their makeshift campsite for about an hour. Bucky and the others were supposed to be setting everything up and taking what rest they could get, while Steve tried to figure out a plan before they finished the trip tomorrow. 

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “No,” Steve admitted. “This feels like a suicide mission, Buck.” 

“Why?” Bucky leaned against the table, peering at the map. 

Steve rubbed at his temples. “We’ve gone through Hydra bases. We’re comfortable with our strategies and we know what to prepare for. This isn’t  _ just _ Hydra now. It’s a main Nazi army base. How the hell does he expect seven soldiers to invade a base with an entire army regime?” 

Bucky nodded with a deep breath. “Yeah, that ain’t a small task. But we’ll be fine. You took on a Hydra base  _ alone _ Steve. And that was way bigger than the other bases we’ve taken down.” 

“Not the point. I was heavily motivated.” 

“And you’re not now?” Bucky crossed his arms. 

Steve shaked his head. “I am. They need to be destroyed for the good of humanity, I know that. Nazis or Hydra, they all deserve to rot, but I also know my capabilities as a soldier and person.” 

Bucky glanced at the tent flap. “And what would motivate you like you were when you saved us?”

“Nothing I’m willing to try.” Steve leaned back and crossed his own arms, eyebrow arched. “I just got you back, Buck.  _ Really _ back. I’m not about to lose you again, not even pretending to lose you.” 

“What if,” Bucky started as he stood up. “Hear me out on this, alright?” He planted both of his hands on the desk and leaned forward, lip tucked between his teeth. “We make it out of this next mission alive and I’ll take you out that night. Treat you real right,” he whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Steve swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn’t until this very moment that he realized just how much he missed being with Bucky in every sense of the word. “That so?” he managed, voice tight and an octave too tight. He sat up, face dangerously close to Bucky’s.

That only made Bucky’s smile turn devilish as he moved to whisper in Steve’s ear. “And if you do real good,” he said as he nipped at Steve’s earlobe, “I’ll let you bend me over as far as I can go and have your way with me.” Bucky pulled back in time to watch the blush spread across Steve’s ivory skin. 

“Really?”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. “Captain, I don’t make a promise I can’t keep.” He saluted Steve and left on a turn of his heel. “Goodnight, Steve.” 

Steve barely remembered to say goodnight back. 

The mission went off without a hitch, much to Steve’s surprise. They were able to secure what information Steve needed to send to Peggy and destroy Hydra’s chances of relocating. They were even able to sabotage the base, setting the Nazis back at least a month supply wise. 

Steve cut back the brush with his machete, leading the Howlies through the forest. They needed to camp out for the night before heading back to base camp.

“Cap, c’mon,” Bucky whined. 

“Buck, do you see a campsite anywhere?” He looks back at the exhausted squad and sighs. “Just another hour and then we should be-”

“Steve, this is fine,” Bucky said. They’re in a small bare patch, barely big enough for a tent, much less three and a fire. “Right?” Bucky asked the others. 

Morita dropped his things. “I’ll take what I can get.” 

“Okay. Let’s settle then,” Steve sighed. 

Bucky grinned and winked at Steve as he unpacked their belongings. 

Steve paused as the others began to build a makeshift campsite. Bucky’s mischievous grin said it all -- their deal was coming to fruition tonight, whether they made it to the originally planned campsite or not. 

They settled into their sleeping bags and blankets, the other commandos quickly falling asleep in their cramped spaces. Steve’s pretty sure Falsworth is curled around a tree, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He listened to the sounds of the forest and his friends sleeping, laying as still as can be. Steve swears he can hear one of them shuffling, a constant movement that he knows he doesn’t want more information on. 

It took Bucky an hour. 

“Stevie?” he whispered as he climbed out of his bag. “You awake?”

Steve sat up and faced him. “Yeah?” 

Bucky shuffled over and crouched beside him. “Follow me,” he whispered. 

So he did. They walked deeper into the woods, creeping as quietly as they could.

Bucky pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He took a drag of his cigarette, nearly moaning at the taste. “I’ve missed this.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Me or the smokes?” 

“Both?” Bucky grinned, glancing up at Steve. It was still something he was getting used to, having to look up at Steve rather than down. Especially now that they’ve rekindled their relationship. As much as their relationship has stayed the same, felt like home, it’s now uncharted territory with new changes everywhere. The obvious being Steve’s size. 

They keep walking until the faint glow of the smoldering fire is nearly gone in the distance. Bucky walks a quick circle around a patch of trees. There’s enough space for them to stand, plus some. He settles against a tree and looks to Steve, cigarette hanging from his lips as he crosses his arms. 

Steve hovers, hands in his pockets. He watches, transfixed, as smoke pours out of Bucky’s perfectly round, plus, red lips--- Steve can’t look away even if he wanted to. “What are we--”

Bucky shushes him as he takes another drag, eyes heavy with lust and desire as they travel slowly up and down Steve’s body. “You were always sexy, Stevie, but doll…” He blows the smoke out, drawing it out as he finally meets Steve’s eyes. Steve can’t even see Bucky’s eyes, they’re so dark in the moonlight -- he’s sure they’d be black in the daylight with how much tension is coursing between them. Steve’s sure his aren’t any brighter. “This new body is something else. You got no idea what you do to me, do you?”

He lets the moment take over as he says, “No, I don’t think I do.” Steve takes a step forward and crowds Bucky against the tree, both arms bracketing Bucky’s head. Steve leans in and kissed Bucky’s jaw. “You should tell me,” he whispers.

The shudder running through Bucky makes Steve’s knees weak. “Should I?” Bucky asks, eyes fluttering close. “I can barely breathe just looking at you and you want me to--” he moans as Steve moves his undershirt to the side to nip at Bucky’s shoulder at the base of his neck-- “to detail what you do to me?” 

Steve chuckles, kissing over the bite. “Did I stutter?” 

“God,” Bucky cries. He nearly drops the cigarette. “You make me want to do things I never thought were possible And so,” he gasps, “so inappropriate.” 

“Like?” Steve kisses up his neck. Light, feather-like to avoid marks. 

“Nearly drop to my knees for you -- anywhere and everywhere, Steve. Front of the Howlies, in front of Philips. While we’re in a goddamn strategy meeting. Just need to get my mouth on you,” Bucky says, rushed and breathless. 

Steve pulls back and glances around. “I don’t see what’s stopping you now.” 

Bucky’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. “Where the hell did this version of you come from?” 

“Guess the serum enhanced everything.” Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek. 

“Everything, you say?” Bucky takes another drag. 

“Everything. I think you need to do an examination for both of our sakes. Give me a second opinion. Just to make sure I have all my facts right.” Steve pulls Bucky in for a kiss as soon as Bucky lets the smoke out through his nose. He plucks the nearly burned cigarette from Bucky’s hand. “I think we’re done with his,” he says as he brings it to his own lips. Steve takes a long drag, eyes locked onto Bucky’s before he squeezes the cigarette between his fingers and effectively puts it out. 

Bucky nods, dumbfounded. “Yeah, you know what, I think I do. Gotta put you in your place,” he says as he grinds his crotch into Steve’s hips. 

Steve takes a step back with a mischievous grin. He slowly pulls off his uniform, unhooking the straps and pulling off the jacket (because unlike the others, he was  _ not _ comfortable sleeping in his undershirt and pants in an unserveillanced, make-shift campsite), letting the stars and stripes drop to the ground. He keeps eye contact as he unbuckles his belt, undoes his pants, and lets them pool around his ankles, revealing his gray, tented boxers. 

“Goddamn, Stevie, I don’t even know how we’re gonna get you to fit,” Bucky says, face flushed and eyes wide as he stares openly at the bulge in Steve’s boxers. 

“Told you it made everything bigger.” Steve rubs at his neck, biting his lip. And just like that, the confident captain is gone and Steve is back again. 

Bucky grins. “Oh, doll, you should know I like a challenge.” He drops to his knees and pulls Steve’s hips close to him. He mouths at Steve’s cock through the fabric. They both moan at the contact, even more as Steve’s hand finds its way to cradle at the back of Bucky’s head. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Steve gasps as Bucky pulls away to tug Steve’s underwear down.

“Says the man who doubled in size.” Bucky traces a line up the underside of Steve’s dick, whimpering as he sucked the head into his mouth. 

Steve gasps, bringing his free arm up to bite on his forearm to keep from making too much noise. 

As Bucky slowly bobs his head, Steve’s chest heaves. “Fuck, Bucky, I can’t-- I’m not going to last long.” 

Bucky pulls off with a pop, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Steve’s cock. “Oh no. All those years you struggled to keep it up while we fooled around… You’re letting me enjoy this. Got it?” 

Steve nods, jaw slack as he watches Bucky’s lips wrap around his cock again. He waits, eyes glued to Bucky’s as he gets deeper and deeper into Bucky’s throat. “I always knew you were good with your mouth but,” he moans, the sound rumbling between them, “Buck.” 

And then Bucky starts making noise. He whimpers and moans as he picks up the speed and brings up both of his hands, one tugging at the base and the other holding Steve’s hip in place. 

“Fuck,” Steve cries, knees weak as that warm coil builds in his belly. He leans forward and catches himself on the tree, hunched over Bucky. Steve didn’t even realize his hips had started moving, shallow thrusting into Bucky’s warm, slick mouth. 

Then he was coming, stuck in a silent scream as Bucky works him through it. 

Bucky grins as he licks his lip. “Well, that was--”

“Told you,” Steve gasps as he helps Bucky to his feet. “Wasn’t going to last long.” 

“I didn’t expect you to.” Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and drags him into a wet, sloppy kiss. They grab at each other, Steve desperate to get to Bucky’s skin. He rips Bucky’s undershirt clean off him, the tattered fabric falling to rest between the roots as Steve’s hands moved up and down Bucky’s torso. 

Steve gasps against Bucky’s lips as their groins touch and Steve’s spent cock springs back into action. “That’s another thing,” he says, “I don’t stay down for long.” 

Bucky laughs, kissing Steve sweetly as he rests his hands on Steve’s firm, nearly perky chest. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“I told you,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, grinding against him. “If you did well on that mission, I’d let you bend me over and have your way with me.” 

Steve grunts as he pushes Bucky’s boxers down. He grips Bucky’s cock, tugging and twisting just the way Bucky likes. “You gonna let me?” 

Bucky grabs Steve’s hand that isn’t supporting their weight against the tree. He pulls Steve’s hand around, clumsily finding--

“Is that?” Steve gasps and suddenly the noises he heard make sense. 

Not only is he about to fuck Bucky for the first time, but Bucky prepared for this. He spent that hour getting himself ready for a quick fuck so they could enjoy themselves… 

Next thing Bucky knows is his legs are wrapped around Steve’s waist, with Steve supporting them both as he lines himself up. “You ready for this, Buck?” Steve asks, lips brushing against his ear. 

“Rogers, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll lose my mind,” Bucky whines as he clutches Steve’s chest to his. He’s ready to burst, from how turned on he is to the fact that Steve is literally carrying him, holding them both up against the tree… He won’t last. 

Steve doesn’t wait any further. He pushes in slowly, teasing Bucky as he gets as deep as possible. He has to pause once he bottoms out, breath slow and controlled as he tries to not spend another load in Bucky. Not yet at least. 

“Move,” Bucky whines, voice rough. 

“Yeah, okay,” Steve grunts as he pulls out just as slow, the drag hitting them both in just the right place. 

It doesn’t take long though for Steve to grab both of Bucky’s hips, supporting Bucky with just his thighs, and slamming into him quick and hard. His aim is a bit sloppy, but he’s a quick learner, listening for Bucky’s tick as he-- Bucky bites Steve’s shoulder as he screams at a particularly deep and hard thrust. Steve grins; he found it. 

“Can’t,” Bucky gasps, “can’t last-”

“Me neither,” Steve grunts. 

Bucky tucks his head in the crook of Steve’s neck and cries, overwhelmed. “I love you,” he whispers, barely a breath. 

“I love you,” Steve says in between thrusts. He picks up the pace and slams Bucky down on his lap. 

Neither of them know who came first. It was all a blur of gasping breaths, whispered names, and grabbing hands as they came together, Steve deep inside Bucky and Bucky all over Steve’s stomach. 

Steve sinks to the base of the tree with Bucky still seated in his lap. He cradles Bucky close, his hand tracing pictures on Bucky’s bareback. “That was…”

“The best sex we’ve ever had,” Bucky whispers sleepily as he rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. That.” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. 

“You did good, Captain.” 

“Why thank you, Sarge.” 

Bucky chuckles. “Now let me sleep for a minute. Unlike you, I don’t have some new drugs coursing through me. Gotta catch my breath before we go again.” 

“Again?” 

“I get you naked for the first time in nearly two years and you think this is all we’re doing? C’mon Steve, you’re not that naive.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re a real jerk, ya know?”

“S’why you love me, punk.” 


End file.
